el confin
by luna-wood
Summary: hola espero les guste un poco tragico pero que le vamos a hacer!
1. Default Chapter

Hola , este es mi primer fic y tal vez no este del todo claro por eso aquí va una pequeña introducción:

El fic es sobre Draco (mi personaje favorito) y la pareja mencionada es Harry.Hermione.

La canción es de Tiziano Ferro y se llama "el confín".

Como es costumbre aclaro: ningun personaje es mio y claro la canción menos.

En fin ahí va la historia:

"¿Sabes qué?,  
ya lo sé,                                                                                                           pasas ya...  
no lo comprendo ahora te lo confieso."

_Que es lo que me pasa???  por que no puedo alejarte de mi mente!!...___

  
"Que absurdo es,  
te busco mientras  
dos mil "porqués"  
me giran entorno,  
me hablan y yo no los siento,  
o puede que esté sordo, eh...  
Y miro...                                                                                                               ¿por qué no puedo verte?,"

_Donde estarás???, pensaras en mi??? Seguramente te encuentras con él..._

  
"si sólo pudiera tenerte aquí  
pero no te lloraré  
eternamente...  
me muero aquí, por ti."

_Porque no puedo solo decirlo??, por que este maldito orgullo me lo impide??_

"El confín entre mis sentimientos está tan sutil  
que ya no acierto encontrar razones,  
y no comprendo si...  
te odio o sigo enamorado de ti."

_El verte a su lado me hace daño, me hierve la sangre pensar que él te abraza... te besa...y  mientras yo..._

  
"El confín entre mis sentimientos está tan sutil  
que ya no sé cuando entras o sales,  
y no comprendo si...  
te odio o sigo enamorado de ti."

"Ya lo sé,                                                                                                                  es así  
y así me duele,  
hieres, escapas, y luego  
regresas de nuevo.                                                                                                     Tú como te diviertes."

_Es que algunas veces parece que sientes algo por mi...pero.. otras parece que no existo..._

  
"yo, que en el fondo  
un poco sí te creo  
y si intentaras tratarme así  
como tú tratas la idea de mí.  
Yo quiero respeto,  
es mi derecho."

_Por que no puedo olvidarte!!!, es que acaso no tengo derecho!!!  el solo pensar en ti me hace sufrir... acaso no lo ves!!___

  
"Haces, deshaces,                                                                                                 ese es tu misterio,  
y yo que observo como alelado,  
Antes...                                                                                                           raptado, atado y torturado,  
hoy...                                                                                                                    huido, confuso, reilusionado."

_Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te haría olvidar... mi pasado...por que no puedo dejarlo atrás...       Por que no vivir solo el presente.. nuestro presente!! solos... tu y yo!!!_

"El confín entre mis sentimientos está tan sutil  
que ya no sé cuando entras o sales,  
y no comprendo si...  
te odio o sigo enamorado de ti."

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si no pues, no importa,  el intento se hizo.

Espero sus criticas, comentarios, burlas...etc...etc... ya saben nada les cuesta un Review ... vamos ustedes pueden....!!!

Me despido.

Luna_Wood ¡¡¡¡!!!!¡¡¡¡


	2. ¿¿Amistad?

Hola, primero quiero darles las gracias por leer el fic, la verdad que estoy feliz y por eso voy a continuar la historia.

Espero que este capitulo sea más claro , aunque no Trata sobre Draco exclusivamente ya lo leerán!!...,pero tengan paciencia que todo es necesario.

Aclaración: los personajes no son míos y aunque me muera de tristeza por eso, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Ahora sí ,ahí va el capitulo...

_Cáp. II_

_"¿¿Amistad??"___

_Que es lo que me pasa?? Al fin soy novia de Harry ..._

_Pero entonces que me pasa? Por que todo cambio tan rápido..._

_*Flash back*_

_Hermione se encontraba mirando libros en Flourish & Blotts (espero que asi se escriba, si no pues la idea es lo que cuenta, jaja) y de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención..._

_Se acerco sigilosamente y se topo con cierto chico de cabello platinado..._

_-¿Qué tal Granger?- dijo Draco_

_-Hola- dije,- que guapo esta!! , pensé ,y comencé a  sentir como el color subía por mis mejillas, espero que no lo note._

_Draco solo sonrió y empezamos a platicar sobre distintas cosas-pero ahora que lo pienso creo que solo él hablo, ya que me encontraba totalmente absorta observándolo, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?, es verdad que ya no somos enemigos, después de todo  nos ayudo en la ultima batalla contra Voldemort, pero tampoco se puede decir que seamos amigos, ¿entonces? Por que tanta amabilidad-_

_El tiempo transcurrió y terminamos como amigos.. y para mi sorpresa descubrí que es un chico bastante agradable y en especial muy guapo!!! (estarán deacuerdo con Hermione!!)_

_Paso una semana, y cierto día recibí una lechuza negra mmm... como describirla... majestuosa??, bueno después de recobrarme de la sorpresa leí la carta que traía y resulto ser de él..._

_" hola Hermione._

_(ahora soy Hermione??, que paso con Granger??)_

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho, aunque como eres seguro estarás encerrada estudiando como siempre!! (que como se atreve??...a fin de cuentas no esta del todo equivocado, jaja) Bueno te escribo por que ... vaya en realidad no hay razón.. solo paso... extraño verdad? _

_En fin, cuídate y escríbeme para saber de ti._

_Draco M."_

_Cuando termine de leerla me sentí muy emocionada, por que?? _

_Mm que raro... y ahora que le escribo, que le digo?, después de meditarlo decidí contestar:_

_"Como estas?_

_Espero que muy bien, la verdad que yo estoy descansando un poco, en cuanto a la escuela , ya termine los deberes, si es  lo que querías saber!!_

_Y en cuanto a mis otras actividades pues no he hecho demasiado, no he visto a Harry ni a Ron pero nos vamos a ver una semana antes del 1 de septiembre en el Callejón Diagon si quieres nos podemos ver ahí!! (pero que estoy pensando!!)_

_Bueno me voy, porque mamá me llama a desayunar._

_Bye._

_Hermione G."_

_Y asi fue como comenzó nuestra amistad..._

_*Fin del flash back*_

_Pero entonces por que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, por que cuando lo veo siento un vuelco en el corazón??_

_Es que acaso... No!! No puede ser.. y aunque asi fuera, para Draco solo soy una amiga...._

_No, definitivamente tengo que olvidar esto que siento, por mi y por.. Harry... es tan bueno con migo... pero ahora mismo solo siento por el un cariño de hermanos y ... él que sentirá por mi??_

Bueno eso fue todo... espero que les guste y si les deja muchas dudas, pues espero que para los siguientes capítulos se resuelvan...jaja 

Gracias a todas las que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior :O)

Dejen review, vamos es algo rápido y no saben el gusto que me da el leerlos!!!

  


  
  



End file.
